All I Did Was Smile
by KNDNumbuuh3.4
Summary: All I Did Was Smile. One-shot. KukixWally. Rated T just to be safe.


**Hey, everyone. It's been a long time since I've wrote a story on here. As you might have noticed I have discontinued 'Meeting You' I felt quite blocked with that story. I didn't know where it was going anymore. So I'm sorry I had to do that. If possibly, in the future I feel the urge to finish then I will. I had already planned what was going to happen. But it seemed that it was as interesting as I once thought it was. I have new story ideas tho. So for now just enjoy this one-shot. Feel free to PM me any questions. **

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

I felt the wind push back my short black hair peacefully. Yes, I cut it. I believe it is best this way. My secret has been pushed to far. People know who I am now, it's for this best. I had two options the day the others found out my identity. One. I could sit an a office all day and be bored out of my mind, but keep my identity. Or two. I could change my identity and continue on the spy life. I chose option two. I had to change my hair, my eyes, my wardrobe, even my personality. No longer do I have violet eyes, I have brown now. No longer do I have a cutesy personality, I have a badass one now. No longer do I wear just something green and black, I wear dresses that reveal more than I intend, but I had too. And no longer will I be able to see Wally. This was the consquence of this action. Was this worth it? In his mind I have been missing for three months. I've past him many times, but he doesn't seem to recognize me.

I sighed at the fact I could never see him again, but I pushed the feeling away. I leaned to grab the blonde wig, I had to wear this blonde wig forever unless no one is around, threw it on my head, and walked away. I appeared out of the forest, now walking on city streets. I glanced out of the corner of my now brown eye to see, Wally. Sitting all alone. I couldn't help him. He would figure out it was me. Everything about me invites him in. So I can't. I turned my head and continued down the long street, hoping he'd be okay.

* * *

"God dammit! There was a double agent!" Agent 707 cussed angrily, throwing his coffee at the wall. "He told the others about our plans. Kuki!"

I stood from outside and quickly, but slowly walked in. "Yes?"

"I need you to track out one of the others and kill him."

"Wouldn't agent 707 tell all of the others not just one?" I asked finding it a little odd.

"That's what we thought, but apperently that wasn't his intention. He told only one. Go!"

I nodded my head and headed out the door quickly. I grabbed my purse and went through the escape pod.

* * *

I was on his trail, but I never would except this to happen. "Wally?"

Wally threw a dart straight near my head, but I flipped out of the way just in time. "How do you know my name?"

He didn't recognize me. He thought I was just some girl running after him. Did I want this life? Did I want to be a agent and never see Wally again? Or did I want to come clean? And tell Wally that it's me.

I quickly threw a smokebomb to the ground and ran upside the wall, now being right behind him. Wally seemed to be a little smarter than I remebered.

He grabbed my blonde hair and threw it at the wall. He probably thought my body would be thrown against the wall, but instead just a wig was. He looked at me, all the anger in his face disappeared, because he knew. "Kuki?"

I was going to answer, but someone did before I could. "Kill the girl already! Let's go!"

Wally looked at the man and then looked at me. He did something I thought I'd never see him do. He kicked me in the chin sending me flying into a brick wall.

This wasn't my Wally, it was, but it wasn't. I quickly stood up and threw myself at him. Kicking him straight in the jaw. He grabbed my wrist before I could do more damage to his face. "Shh!" He held in his hand the little chip that must be delivered to that man, but instead he placed it in my hand. With his other hand available he pulled out a fake chip. He smiled at me and bent me down to the ground and laid a gentle kiss on my lips. He let go of me and whispered into my ear, "Play dead."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I could hear his footsteps running away from me. I could hear them talking in the distance. I heard a car pull up to me and I wanted to open my eyes, but I knew it was better not too. I could feel a slimey liquid on my face, the man calling Wally spit on me. Disgusting. I could hear the car drive away, so I ever so slowly stood up. I looked at the car drive away and I saw Wally stick his head out the back window and he smiled. I'm pretty sure he mouthed, "I love you."

I couldn't speak. All I did was smile.

* * *

**I will be finishing my "Familiar" saga which has one more chapter to it. After that, I will probably just do another one-shot then do another story. **

**Please make sure to vote for story ideas on my profile! C:**

**CC**


End file.
